LUNA AND HEERO
by Hell's Pyro Guardian
Summary: LUNA IS A FEMALE WARRIOR. SISTER OF TAWNY(A.K.A SCAR) WHO WAS SENT FORAWRD IN TIME AFTER RECIEVING A APPLE FROM A HANDSOME STRANGER. ALL DOES NOT GO WELL WITH THIS YOUNG LADY IN A STRANGE TIME...


Disclaimer I do not own The Gundam Wing Boys or Luna. Luna is property of my close friend and sister S.E. Guardian. I do own, however, Blair, Angelo, Kadelynne, Marque, and Tonnie. Thank you for reading and I appreciate all comments. Flames or otherwise. == Love, Hell's Pyro Guardian.  
  
(SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK OUTSIDE MANHATTAN)  
  
"Luna! Where are you going?" Luna gritted her teeth and then sighed. Without bothering to answer, she slammed the door, cutting off her mother's nagging voice.  
"By deuce! I'm 19 and she still wants to know where I'm going. Why can't she just butt out?" Luna angrily said to the sky as her scuffed sneakers kicked through dead leaves. Out of the corner of her eye, Luna saw a shadow leap between the trees that lined the path. "Who are you?" she asked looking up at the full moon. A hiss followed by the squeal of a small animal caused Luna to pull the knife from her purse. She turned in time to see a girl step from behind a holly tree.  
The new arrival had long coppery hair that was pulled back in a braid and complimented her pale skin and emerald green eyes. She had a tattoo of a crouching lion on her wrist and long black fingernails that seemed to glisten in the moonlight.  
Freezing, Luna watched the girl advance towards her. "My name is Blair. Blair Stoker." She announced, showing long, sharp white teeth. Blair stuck her hand out as though for a handshake.  
Luna reached out to meet the handshake when she found herself pulled tight against Blair with a hot breath going down the back of her neck. Struggling, Luna felt a fog go over her brain as a sharp pain echoed through her mind. In her mind's eye she saw blood drip down her neck.  
Blair shuddered as a stake pierced through her and caused her to crumble to dust. Luna snapped out of her grogginess and saw a handsome man standing back in the woods. "So the great Blair Stoker can be killed." He laughed as the pile of dust blew away in the wind. "My name is Angelo. I am a slayer. I have been hunting Blair for 250 years and I finally found her." He laughed again.  
"T-thank you." Luna stuttered, as her brain finally became clear. "2- 250 years?!?! How is that possible? You don't look over 25." In deed, Angelo did look young with his long black hair and his silver hoop in one eyebrow. Brushing his bangs from his face, Angelo laughed and tossed her an apple. Catching it easily she bit into you and felt a darkness go over her once more and then hit the ground.  
  
Luna awoke in a dark room that smelled of kerosene and stale cigarettes. Shaking her head she tried to move her arms but found them tied and all her jewelry removed. When she went to scream she found a gag pressed over her mouth and her eyes were covered.  
She heard footsteps coming down a flight of wooden stairs and they sounded heavy. She froze in order to appear still unconscious. "Why is she still out Angelo?" a voice Luna had never heard before. It was a female voice.  
"I dunno. I only gave her one apple. She took a bite and then went BOOM!." Angelo replied in a whisper as he tiptoed beside her. "What are we gonna do with her any ways? Is she the one? How can we be sure? We shouldn't mess up again. The papers are starting to notice girls missing."  
"Well Angelo. She looks like the one. What are these marks down her throat?" Luna felt a cold hand slide down the hollow in her neck and involuntarily shuddered.  
"I found her with Blair. Blair already sank her teeth in and was ready to eat when I found them. I knew Blair was smart but I didn't know she was smart enough to attack 7 girls in a 2-hour period in order to fool us. She didn't kill them but left them half-dead. I told you we couldn't trust Blair. She wasn't trustworthy in life and even now in this eternal damnation she still continues to lie, cheat and steal. What are we to do with her?" Angelo paced back and forth causing the floor to creak under his boots.  
"Angelo. Patience. We will find out sooner or later. After all I think you may be jealous because she chose to spend eternity with your brother instead of you." The female grinned at the fury that spread across his handsome features.  
"How dare you Kadelynne. You bitch! What happened when we were alive has no place here." Releasing leathery wings from his back he hissed.  
Laughing Kadelynne placed her smooth hands on his shoulders and swished her tail. "You know. Being these monsters isn't so bad. I personally like my tail you know. After all, it is fashioned into my favorite animal, the scorpion. And you are of the bat. You always did love them. But Blair became a hyena. The most cunning and dangerous of them all. What do you think we should do with the girl, if she is indeed Luna Wichka."  
Through all this Luna did not move and barely dared to breathe as she listened to the exchange between these monsters. Lifting her head she feigned a groan of pain and began to cough. She heard somebody jump to his or her feet as she began to move. After pulling the blindfold off Luna, Kadelynne also unbound her mouth. Spitting out the horrible taste, Luna was shocked at what she saw.  
Kadelynne had blood red hair and had the body of a normal human but what really was shocking was the scorpion's tail that jutted from her lower back. Upon farther inspection, Luna also saw a bloody gash that went across her lower thigh. "Beautiful isn't it?" Kadelynne asked. "I hated it when I first got it until I saw how beautiful it could be. Of course Angie over there hates being part bat but we have so much power. Even if we are only in the lower level of the food chain we are still above you humans. You do know if you do one thing wrong, you will be devoured. It's plain and simple. And in case you are wondering, we are in Hell. Well, not the real Hell but close enough I think. Oh. How rude of me. I forgot to ask your name. My name is Kadelynne." She purred while flicking her tail back and forth causing the air to feel almost cooler.  
"My name is Luna Wichka. I am the daughter of the Moon and the sister to the Sun." she defiantly replied with her head held high. "I know not what you wish of me but I do demand to be released Kadelynne." Chuckling, Kadelynne shook her head and flicked her tail harder, almost hitting Angelo in the face. He dodged quickly and hissed.  
"Do you have any clue what trouble you have caused? The people you have killed. My sister, you are dangerous. I'll make Angie to go get somebody in higher authority in here to take care of you. I personally like you. I was the same was until I.....never mind. Too much for such human ears."  
"I refuse to get Tonnie. The last time I did she asked me to go on a date with her and then I said no. I got hell for that. No way am I going up those damned steps to get her. Zip. Nada. No way. Not gonna happen. And don't call me Angie. I am Angelo. Conceived in the belly of Cerebrus over 2000 years ago. I was around before you even thought of existing Kadie. So quit it!" he lunged at her and then fell as his wings got caught. Involuntarily, Luna giggled until she saw the expression on Kadelynne's face. Luna realized it was the look of somebody holding back a laugh and she then let it all loose with snorts and squeals. Angelo lied where he fell until Kadelynne walked over and gently kicked him. He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her. Luna watched in amazement at this scene and thought to herself I have never seen two people so different and quarrel like brother and sister and then turn around and be lovers. I never would have thought. Kadelynne soon stood up however and took the end of her tail and ran in across Angelo's neck, causing a thin line of blood to appear. "Now you will get Tonnie before I kill you Angie, and you know I will. I have no feeling for you, as in the way you do for me. Silly human emotions; they always get in the way. See Angie. You are weak and I am strong and that is why my rank is higher than yours even though I am about 500 years younger. You're so old and yet, so lowly ranked. Have you no ambition? Why do you not wish to rise up?" She cocked her head in order to give the impression of puzzlement. "Is it because you are a lazy, worthless creature?" 


End file.
